What is close?
by yellow-and-blue-soccer-player
Summary: ((complete)) love finds a new way into Harry, and Hermione's hearts, through a closet, and a couple determined best friends. ((complete))
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Well, firstly I'd like to thank ears91, because she gave me this idea. THANK YOU!! Anyway, here, this wont be long since it's supposed to be a fluff thing. Well, hopefully I won't kill this!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Ron!" Lavender whispered while Ron and her were doing their homework. 

"What?" Ron replied not taking his eyes off his term paper. 

It was the middle of the school year, and they were required to do their term papers.

**(MAY THIS REMIND ALL HIGH SCHOOLERS!!! LOL)**

This was the first of many they needed to complete. Mrs. McGonagall was the first to assign and want it back first. So they were prioritizing the best they could manage. 

"Ron, we need to do something about two people I know," motioning over to where Hermione and Harry were sitting making jokes, giggling, laughing, and tickling each other. 

"Hmm," was all Ron managed to come out with so far. He thought for a second, and placed his chin upon his knee, which was right up against his chest. 

"You're right; we need to do something about them, those two. They are so clueless about everything that happens when they're not looking. People placing bets, and making – don't get me wrong – remarks."

"Now what shall we do?"

"We?"

"Oh, come on Ron! We need to help those two out, they are hopelessly in love, and are just too darn clueless!!"

He sighed, "You're right."

"We need a plan."

He got a grin on his face. 

"I've got the perfect idea," he said grinning ear to ear. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ron, I can't believe this!! We're going to help them out so much!"

He laughed, and started to walk right in front of the room for requirements. 

He paced the hallway that was placed in front of the 'room.'

Then a door appeared. 

"Ron!!"

"Okay, now we need to get them. Lav, you need to get Hermione, and well, obviously I'm getting Harry. Make sure to confuse her. Although it will take a while to do that."

He scrunched his face up, and looked a bit bewildered. 

"Ron, she's the smartest witch in Hogwarts, get over that! Don't worry, I have a plan."

He came out of his little trance, and they both left together to get the two people. 

A/N: WOW? No… just wait, just wait… you'll see

-k


	2. Getting stuck

**A/N: Hello!! Well, wasn't that a great story, part, beginning of a story. Yeah, well, I'm hyper right now, so bear with me!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lavender and Ron went and found their 'subjects.'

They both just walked around the castle, and spoke aimlessly to Harry and Hermione. Well, Ron to Harry, and Lavender to Hermione. 

About 30 minutes, they both arrived along with the other one. Both stopped in front of the door. And Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and waved, trying to be silly. 

Ron gave Lavender an anxious look. 

"Why, Hey Harry!" Hermione said, and smiled. 

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said back. 

They came together, and smiled at each other, then turned to Ron and Lavender. 

"What's this ab---."

Ron opened the door, and shoved Harry in, Hermione next. Ron closed the door.  

He heard a scream, and then did a silencing charm on the door. Hoping it would work. It did. 

^^^^^^^

(In the closet)

"Harry, are you in front of me?"

"Yeah Hermione. Right here," he said and reached out in front of him, poking Hermione in the forehead. 

"Ouch Harry! What did you do that for?"

"I can't see anything Hermione."

"Well, shucks, we don't have our wands. We can't see anything, and how long do they want us to stay in here?"

"Hermione--." Harry was the first to realize that they were both up against each other. 

"Harry, what's the---." She then realized. 

"Can you move back?"

"Does it look like there is any room?"

"Right," Hermione replied. 

There was an awkward silence, and both kind of tried to hide into the darkness. Obviously the dark had its advantages. They wouldn't be able to see the other one blush. 

"So, Hermione, what are we going to do about this," gesturing to in front of him, although it was hard to see.

"Harry, I'm sure there is nothing we can do at the moment. We just have to wait."

"In this position?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

She heard him sigh. Then she expelled a sigh of her own, causing a laugh from the other end of the closet, if you could call it the other end.

"Why do you think we ended up like this? In a closet? _This _position?"

"You have no idea."

"Harry," she began to get a bit angry, but kept it from rising. 

"Everyone thinks we should be together. This was just Ron's joke on us; or rather, attempt to make us a couple."

"But why?"

(This part is where Harry's thoughts come into the picture)

_She sure is smart. _"because, I'm Harry Potter, and you're my best friend. We do everything together. They see us together constantly. They sure do assume wrong, don't they?"

"Got that right."

_Why would it be so wrong to go out with me? What's wrong with me? Wait. No… _he shook his head violently, and as easy as possible, to refrain from his head hitting a side of the closet. 

"What's wrong Harry?"

"N-n-n-othing." _Harry? What's wrong with you? Maybe… no. He blinked at himself back to reality, and then just went back to talking with Hermione. _

**Meanwhile**

****

"How long should they be in there?"

"I don't know, they might be tired, because it's almost bedtime. Ron, conjure a couch, will you?"

"Sure no problem." He flicked his wand, and sat down next to Lavender.

"Do you think this will work?"

"It should," Ron replied, biting his lip. 

"Did you know, you're cute when you do that?"

Ron blushed, and smiled at Lavender.

**Back in the closet **

****

(Hermione's thoughts now)

_Boy, we are sure close, but it's not bad. I'm so close to his face… no… no… Hermione, you said you wouldn't fall for him!! Look what you're doing! What am I doing? Thinking about his lips? Oh… this is bad._

"So, Hermione; how is life?"

"Funny time to ask that," _when I'm 2 inches away from your face!_

"It could be better," _down Hermione that was too harsh._

"Oh."

_He sounded a bit hurt. _

"I'm sorry Harry," She put her arms around him, and hugged him. He gladly hugged her back.

_Why does this feel so good? Because he's holding you; shut UP! No. _

"Hey, Hermione, can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Yeah… sure," _and the question… is?_

"Hermione…" he rested his hands on her hips.

_Melt away! Get me away from here. Just so I wont say what I don't want to say. Please. Please. _

"..if I happened to ask you… uhm…" he coughed, and then breathed. "…out, what would you say?"

_I knew it!! Oh wow, what do I say? It sort of seems like the real thing. Not some hypothetical thing. Crap…_

**A/N: HA HA, I feel so bad right now!!! You know what the outcome is? NO, coz I have a little something you all wont know about! Okay! He he… **

**-k**


	3. What is close?

**A/N: didn't I leave you all with a surprise? *grins* ha, ha, ha, ha!!!! Ok, I got exactly 9 hours of sleep, unless you count the time when I woke up and had to pull the blankets back up.  But yeah… anyway, STORY TIME!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Okay, so what do I say? Yeah? No? Hermione!!! _

"Hermione?"

"Uh huh?" 

"Are you going to answer? Or are you going to just let the question linger in the air in front of us. But if you don't say anything, then there will be a definite awkward silence between us."

_Ok, smart one. _"I would say…" _yes! No! I don't know! You're my best friend! Hermione pick between them! NOW!! _"…no."

"Oh," was all he managed. 

"Yeah…"

_It was hypothetical! It wasn't real! Why does he seem so darn sad! _

She put her hands up to her face, and started to cry, and then coincidentally leaned into Harry, so he could hold her. 

_Cry in the smallest closet. Brilliant Hermione. Then again, cry in the smallest closet, with Harry holding you. Could life be any better? Hermione, sarcasm should be labeled for boys. Yeah, but I feel like an idiot, and all boys are idiots. _

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"I'll live."

"I noticed that much, unless you're claustrophobic, then there is an itty bitty problem," Harry said, smiling. But then again, you could barely see it, unless you were about two inches away from his face, which, _fortunately I am. _

She slid her hands up his chest, and wrapped her hands and arms around his neck. 

Hermione looked up. She could see his eyes; her eyes were finally adjusted to the darkness. 

 _Do not fall.. _

Hermione had leaned up, and Harry gripped her waist. They leaned into each other, and kissed. It wasn't sloppy, it wasn't with tongue _unfortunately, and it was just a kiss. Simple, and complex at the same time, it'd take an hour to explain, **(but since I don't have that kind of time, you are all stuck with a two word thing. Ha).**_

"Harry…" she said once they pulled apart. She looked him directly in the eye. "… if you say that question wasn't just a stupid question, then I'll say yes."

"I didn't want to get rejected by my best friend." He smiled. 

"Reject you? You're the most known wizard ever. And I have a chance to go out with you!" she smiled, and he laughed.

"So is that a ye-."

She kissed him again, a bit harder, and with a little more passion. 

"I'll take that." Hermione giggled. 

"Hey, how do we get out of here? Didn't we do what everyone wanted?"

"Yeah…" Harry reached behind Hermione, and turned the knob, then closed it shut. 

"I have an idea, Hermione."

"What?"

He looked skeptical. "Well… we could pretend not to be together, and then we could just make everyone think nothing happened, and then just like, surprise everyone, and snog in the common room."

They both laughed. 

"Good idea."

Harry then turned the knob once more, making sure to touch Hermione's side before the door knob. She giggled. 

They both came tumbling out, and there was Lavender, and Ron so close, sleeping with their heads right next to each other. 

"Funny how tonight seems such a romantic night," Harry heard Hermione said. 

_Funny how things work out.__ Even if tonight wasn't romantic, it was probably one of the biggest turns I have ever taken. _

"Ron, Lav, wake up!"

"W-what?" Ron said, getting up, and blushing. 

Lavender was spared; she didn't wake up to see their best friends grinning at them. 

"So did you guys…" Ron stopped, and looked hopeful at the pair. 

"Ron we're best friends!"

Then they walked away, laughing. 

Ron woke up Lavender. 

"Bad news, no success."

"After ALL that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, not all was lost," Lavender said, while crawling over to where Ron was, and kissing him senseless.

**~*~*~*~*~***

**Interesting wasn't it? Did you think hope was lost when she said no? ha, funny. It's fine if you hate me. Because there IS another chapter coming. And wow, I'm on a roll. Anyway, love you all!**

**-K**


	4. Real love isn't hard to find

**A/N: I feel so bad right now. But a least you all will know what happens. Actually, this whole story wasn't planned, it was just written from either a) experience or b) just being silly. Fun isn't it? Ha. Last chapter…. Bye, bye for now. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Harry remained platonic friends, well, until they we're in their head dorms, then they could do whatever they pleased. 

The whole time, they left the student body clueless; they didn't act any different. They just surprised them. An hour with your best friend of the opposite sex in a closet is an odd setting in it self. 

Ron and Lavender were angry at themselves. They were always ignoring Harry and Hermione's taunts, and giggling. Despite the taunts they got from their best friends, they still snogged each other senseless, every day. 

***a couple of days later* **

"Hey, do you guys want to do anything?"

"Like what?" some people answered, which included, Ron and Harry.

"How about, spin the bottle!!" Hermione suggested. 

Harry looked a bit excited, and looked in Hermione's direction, and she smiled, and nodded. 

"Yeah, how about that!" Harry said, standing up.

There were some more murmurs, and some people gathered around on the side of the common room. Ron went up into the boys dorm's and looked for a butterbeer bottle. 

He came down with a big grin on his face.

"I found one!"

"Great,' he heard some people say. 

"Ok, these are the rules," Ginny began. "The boys are the only one's who can spin. When the boy kisses the girl, the girl picks a boy to spin. Everyone got it?"

"Who wants to start?"

"Neville!" Someone shouted.

"No, no, you guys, I was just watching."

"Oh, be a good sport."

"Fine, I will."

He spun it and it went a bit off course, but none-the-less, landed on… Ginny. 

Ron looked sick. 

Neville blushed, and got up, and walked over to Ginny, and gave her a peck on the cheek. Everyone cheered.

Ron looked like he was going to throw up. 

"Ginny, pick the next boy," She heard Hermione say. 

Ginny gave it to her brother, and sat back down. 

Ron looked around, and grinned. He spun the bottle… and around and around it went, and it landed on… Lavender. 

Everyone laughed. 

Instead of Ron coming to Lavender, Lavender crawled over to Ron, and showed a little more then public affection. All the girls giggled, and the boys all cheered Ron on. Lavender took a seat next to Ron. 

Ron leaned over, and whispered something in Lavenders ear, and she smiled, and nodded. 

She handed it to Harry. 

He smiled, and placed it in the center of the group, and spun it. 

Everyone held their breath, and when it came to a stop, everyone looked at Harry, and Hermione. 

Ron's mouth was open. He slowly regained composure, and looked at Lavender. She was in shock. 

Everyone else's eyes were at Hermione, and Harry. 

Harry looked at everyone, and leaned in, for a definite non-first kiss. 

They reached eachothers lips, and kissed pretty much more then a little 'kiss.'

Everyone opened their mouths, then slowly they began to shake their heads, and then eventually turn to someone, and put out their hand. 

~*~*~*~

(Later)

Hermione was laying against Harry, in his lap, and resting the back of her head against his chest.

"We did a good job huh?" Hermione asked Harry, while up in the astronomy tower, there they would get more privacy, plus they were starting to dislike the same snog place. 

"Never thought it would turn out this way," Harry said aimlessly looking up to the sky. 

"No I didn't, but I'm glad it did," Hermione said, while turning around, and planting a kiss on her lovers' lips. 

She laid back down the way she was, and continued, "Harry, I think I love you."

"I think I love you too," Harry said, poking her in the ribs.

"No, I meant, I really love you. Like, you're the person I want to spend my life with. Even if you don't feel the same," Hermione said, making sure not to face Harry.

"Hermione, my heart is with yours, I couldn't find a better person to give my heart to," he smiled, and turned her around, and kissed her full on; with all his passion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**awwww**!!!! Cute!!! Ok, I was a bit soft during the last part of this. I wanted a mushy ending. And it was. And I'm so proud!! Ok, thanks everyone!! Bye, bye!****

**-K**


End file.
